


Worship

by dr_possessivebastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I know, Kinda, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Men of Letters Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, my summeries suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard
Summary: After the brothers find the Bunker Dean calls Cas to show him around. They end up in his bedroom, things escalate.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a fic where Dean shows the bunker to Cas, and also wanted it to be more into the canon, but after rewatching those episodes I realized that at that time everything was going to shit (as usual) with Naomi and the Trials so I decided to not give a damn about those xD so everything is fine and people are happy

The brothers were sitting in the war room reading books after books trying to figure out how to solve the last Trial. They were close to board up hell and lock away all those black eyed sons of bitches but they were doing research for days and so far they found zilch. What even ‘curing a demon’ meant? And how the hell were they supposed to do it? Dean was really tired and also bored out of his mind, but Sam was doing okay, well, considering. They both looked up from their books when they heard the familiar flap of wings. Dean had called Cas earlier and told him to come and check out the bunker so they were expecting the angel.

“Hello Dean.” – he said smiling at the hunter then nodded towards the younger brother – “Sam.”

Sam waved at him and Dean went up to Cas to wrap his arms around him. Sam was still a bit flustered around them. Not because he wasn’t happy for them, he really was. It was just weird to see Dean being so affectionate with someone. They were only dating for a few months and they’ve just recently made up after the whole Naomi/Angel Tablet shenanigans. It was a really hard time and the fact that they still managed to overcome it and stay together just further proved that they honestly love each other. But then again, everyone already knew that expect Dean and Cas. Though Sam wasn’t surprised that it took them so damn long to confess their feelings, since Cas was an angel who didn’t have many experience with emotions and humanity and Dean… well he was Dean. So Sam was truly happy for them and the mood was certainly better without the unresolved sexual tension always hanging in the air. So far. But Sam kind of suspected that it’s just a matter of time before he accidentally walks in on them doing something that really shouldn’t be done in a common area. And then he would have to bleach his eyes and his brain. But it was worth it if it meant that the two people closest to him were happy.

“So Sammy, I’ll take a break and show Cas around the place, ‘kay?”

“Uhm, yeah sure. I think I’ll get some rest too. I’m drained.”

With that Sam stood up and headed for his room while Dean beckoned with his head for Cas to follow him. Most of the rooms were bedrooms so he only showed Cas the main areas, like the library, kitchen and storage. He went on about how awesome it is that they have a real kitchen and about the great water pressure and he also told Cas how Sam geeked out over the whole Man of Letters stuff. They eventually circled back to the war room.

“So this is it. Our new home, I guess. But it’s awesome, right?”

“This is indeed ‘awesome’, Dean.” – Cas said using his ridiculous air quotes – “But you still haven’t showed me the one room I’m most interested in.”

“Oh, is that so?” – the hunter asked smirking – “And which room would that be?”

“Your bedroom.” – he said way too innocently.

“Well, in that case let me show you.” – Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him down the corridor leading to his room.

They were already kissing frantically by the time they entered Dean’s room. When the hunter pulled back to take a breath Cas looked around the room and put his hands on Dean’s chest in surprise.

“Wow.”

Dean looked at him confusedly. “What is it?”

Cas totally pulled away to walk around the room “The decoration. You did it?”

“Uhm, yeah. Why? You don’t like it?” He was a bit embarrassed. Did Cas really not like it? Why did he even care if the angel liked it or not? Fuck.

“I do. It’s really great. Are you sure you’re in the right business? You should be an interior designer.”

“Shut up.” – he said, trying to sound mad but he failed as he grinned at the angel. Damn, Cas became kinda witty since they were together. He probably picked it up from Dean.

Cas looked around the room but stopped when he noticed photos on Dean’s desk. He picked them up to examine them more closely. The first picture was about Dean, when he was around 3, and his mom. They both seemed very happy. For a second Cas was overcome by sorrow. It was sad to see how happy and carefree Dean was before hunting. The other picture was about Sam and Dean. It looked like they were in Bobby’s house, on a couch. Both of them had beers in their hands and a bowl of popcorn in front of them. Castiel always admired how much the brothers loved each other. Before he met them he had always thought that human siblings have the same type of relationship as angels. Now he knows it was stupid to think that. Angels have no idea of that kind of love, and he only learnt it after he met the Winchesters. The last picture was about… It was about him and Dean. They were leaning against the Impala, Cas was laughing, looking at the ground and Dean was smiling at him. He was really touched that Dean had a picture of him alongside with his family. He held up the photo for Dean to see.

“Who took this?”

“I-it was Sam. He took it a while back during a hunt and gave it to me.”

“That’s really nice.” He put down the photos and hugged Dean. “I’m glad we made up. I hate it when we fight.” – he murmured into the hunters neck.

“Yeah, me too.” – he kissed the top of Cas’ head. The angel looked up.

“So, are you going to show me that memory foam you were telling me about or not?”

“Well, if you want me to.” – he said kissing Cas and pushing him backwards. 

He pushed Cas' trench coat and suit jacket off, quickly yanking off his own plaid shirt followed by his undershirt. Cas was already halfway through unbuttoning his dress shirt when Dean looked back at him, swatting his hands away to finish it.

"Damn it, you gotta start wearing less layers!"

Cas just grinned at him. "Really? You're the one saying this?"

Instead of answering Dean just pushed the angel onto the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him hard.

"We really gotta work on your attitude, you getting nasty. Learning all the bad things from me."

"What? You don't like it?"

Dean started to kiss down from Cas' neck through his chest all the way down to his stomach while he was working Cas' belt open. Then he pulled his pants down along with his boxers, standing up to do the same with his own then climbing back.

They kept kissing for a while, giving sloppy, open mouthed kisses to each other, tongues slipping into each others mouth while they slowly rubbed their hips together. Cas was the first to pull back.

"Are you goint to get the lube or will you just tease me all night?"

Dean breathed out a laugh. "Well, I don't know." - he said sitting back on Cas' thighs, caressing his sides - "I might just do that. Keeping you on the edge for hours, not letting you come, then fucking you hard and rough, making you mine." He leaned down to suck at Cas' neck. "Would you like that, angel?"

Cas whimpered and breathed out a quiet "Yes."

Dean chuckled darkly. "Maybe some other time. I don't have the patience right now, need you too bad."

With that he moved to get the lube from the night stand drawer then knelt between the angel's legs. He bent down to lick at his hole, pushing his tongue past the tight muscles. Cas gasped and threw his head back. The hunter fucked him slowly with his tongue, making him nice and wet, moaning enthusiastically. He came up for air and rested his head on Cas' knee.

"I love eating your ass. You make the prettiest noises"

Cas rolled his eyes at him and pushed his hips towards Dean.

"Just get on with it already. My ass ain't gonna fuck itself."

"Wow. Bossy, huh?" He put a lubed up finger against Cas' rim circling in slowly, pushing in just the tip then pulling back.

"Deeeaaaan!"

"Okay, okay I got it. You want my cock really bad."

Cas playfully nudged him with his leg, then relaxed as Dean pushed in his whole finger, moving gently not to hurt his lover. Soon the first finger was joined by a second and a third one and Cas was reduced into a moaning and writhing mess. His dick was curled up on his belly, a puddle of precum already gathered underneath the tip. Dean was in a similar state, aching to be inside his angel. So wasting no more time he pulled out his fingers, used them to lube himself up then wiped them on the sheet before lining himself up with Cas' hole. He pushed in slowly, both of them groaning as he bottomed out. He started moving, slowly at first then picking up pace as he rammed into Castiel's prostate while he buried his face into the angel's neck, inhaling his smell. Cas' legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, his hands clawing his shoulder blades, his blunt nails leaving faint red marks. Dean pulled back and grabbed Cas' hips raising them as he watched his cock disappear into the angel's tight heat. He bit his bottom lip, pulling completely out watching as Cas' hole trembled, clenching around nothing.

"Fuck." His cock twitched, a large bead of precum leaving his slit, running down along one of the bulging veins.

Cas spread his legs wider, grinning smugly. "You like what you see?"

Dean groaned, pushing back in with full force, fucking Cas with all the strength he got, bending down to suck his lower lip between his teeth.

"You really should be around more. I love fucking that tight angel pussy."

"Aahh, Dean tha- oh fuck - that's blasphemy."

"And? You don't like it?"

Cas grinned up at him, reaching to pull him into a kiss by his neck.

"You're so dirty." He said and Dean chuckled.

"Dean I'm so close..."

"Me too." He pulled back to look Cas in the eyes, cupping his cheek with his hand. "Come for me angel, I wanna hear that pretty moan."

With that Cas was gone, he came with a loud shout, squirting hot, wet lines of cum between their stomachs, clenching down on Dean, the hunter following close behind him, filling Cas up with his seed.

He collapsed on top of the angel, staying there for a few minutes until both of them came down from their shared highs, pulling out and flopping down beside him.

~~~

They laid like that for at least an hour, Dean on his side facing Cas and Cas on his stomach, dozing off.  
Dean stared at him for a while, smiling, then suddenly he sat up on his knees and started kissing the angel’s shoulders.

“Mhhm..wha-what are you doing?” – Cas asked with a sleepy voice.

“You’re so beautiful. Every damn inch of you.” – Dean said while kissing down Cas’ spine, then going up to repeat it on both his sides. He spread his cheeks than started to lick his ass clean of his semen. Cas’ sudden gasp soon turned into a low moan once he relaxed into the feeling. When Dean finished he turned Cas around by his hips and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." – he said looking into the angel’s eyes.

"I know." – Cas grinned.

"You're supposed to say it back."

"I know." – his grin widened.

"Caaaas!!!" – Dean whined, slapping Cas’ chest slightly.

The angel eventually pulled Dean into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, you assbutt."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 the first part of this fic was lost due to breaking my phone and I had to rewrite is again which pissed me off, but it's finally done and I'm also passed all of my finals and I'm one year closer to my degree, yay! Hope y'all have a nice day!


End file.
